Assassin status
by Shadow Spade666
Summary: this is a trial to see if anyone notices or likes my work. its a year or so old and not great. but on Deviant art I got 0 feedback so I hope that dose not happen here. I will do more if I see anyone is reading it.
1. Chapter 1

"Father, pleas stop"

Versi quickly sat up in bed breathing heavily he ran his hand threw his soft hair as he took deep breaths he has been having the same nightmare almost every night since he was 12. His bare feet slid off the side of the bed and onto the carpet of his room in his apartment, a small gray brick building hidden in death city. He rose too his full height witch was a measly 5'4. He looked at himself in the mirror over his dresser/nightstand even with the sweat running down his face and his lack of sleep he was still unbelievably drop dead beautiful. From his full set of abs to his bed head stricken sandy blond hair he was beautiful. His perfect golden skin that made him beautiful. His crystal blue eyes stared back at him looking sad and worried. Even with the horrors and the dread they carried they still had icy warmth that drew the few privileged with seeing them in. He considered his beauty a tormenting liability not a gift as some would believe. Being an assassin he did not want people taking any note of him. To remedy this he wore a hood that covered most of his face constantly.

He stood in the small dark kitchen waiting for the life giving gold he loved known as coffee to brew. The sun had not risen and the muted tv provided the only light in the apartment. He heard a door open and soon after a young girl in silk teddy bar PJ's stood in the entrance too the kitchen "good morning Versi" she smiled and spoke cheerfully bare feet smacking on the tile floor as she crossed it to open the fridge. He gave a small node as he watched his partner a 15year old girl with shoulder length brown hair that no matter what she did was always perfectly strait-chug orange juice directly from the juge. She put it back and went into the bathroom he heard the shower start and went to watch the morning news with his coffee.

Now would be a good time to clarify Versi and the girl are not together yes they live together but in different rooms. She is his partner but not in a normal way, she is a shapshifter but she dose not shift into an animal as you would expect. Oh no, she changes into a weapon that Versi uses for his tasks as her meister.

She came out drying off Versi took no notice as she stood next to him watching the TV and rubbing the towel all over her. As weapon, meister pair he had seen her naked many times and knew her vary soul. Too add to his disinterest he was not exclusively interested in women he had had a few boyfriends and girlfriends and while he enjoyed them they where time consuming and he had better things too do at the moment. Like finals at the Death Weapon Meister Academy more commonly know as the DWMA. Not a normal school it was founded by lord death himself to train weapons&meisters to defend the world against monsters know as kieshans monsters that where once human but now are something else entierly. Not all students at the school are assassins like him some are just...well you cant really call them "normal" but just regular meisters.

"You ready for finals? I think we only have one match today." he nodded then looked up at her naked body for the 1st time but showed no interest "are you prepared?" she giggled "of coarse I am silly a weapon must always be strong to protect her meister" her voice was high and sweet like silk on the air. He just nodded and she went into her room and closed the door. Soon after the apartment was filled with the sound of the girls favorite song "when the sun met the moon she was drinking tea in the garden in the middle of summer" she sang well but sounded vary different from the real song "Synestra!" he yelled to the girl and she poked her head out of the door "yes!" "Turn it down a bit pleas?" "ok" she retracted her head and closed the door and the music got quieter.

Versi&Synestra now fully dressed walked threw the narrow brick streets of death city on their way to the academy. They found their normal seats in the top row.

The door flung open and their teacher Dr. Stein sitting backward in his office chair rolled in holding a clip bored "hello class" "hello Dr. Stein" they side in unison "I hope you are all ready for the fourth day of finals?" a few nods and yes's fallowed "good" he held up the clip bored "I have the matches for today first will be Versi&Synestra v.s. Chris&Edwerd" Chris looked up too Versi and smiled.

"every one stand back" Stein said to the ring of kids now standing in the court yard. The pairs stood side by side in the center Chris&Ed seemed confident and existed Synestra bite her nails and was obviously nerves. It may have been the fact that no one could see more than the tip of his nose and mouth threw the shadows of his white hood but he showed nothing no fear ,excitement or enjoyment he looked as if he were about to make a sandwich.

Ed turned into a silhouette of himself the inside being blood red and the out line of himself just faded into a fluxing, twisting red blob of energy. The blob jumped into the air and split in two it wrapped around the hands of his meister Chris and like a dog shaking off water the red energy was thrust away and what was left was a pair of red boxing gloves and a smiling Chris. Versi held his left arm a little away from his body and Synestra did the same thing as Ed but she was baby blue and did not split. The baby blue energy carefully curled around Versi's forearm; after the energy had been thrust away what was left was a silver gauntlet with a blade under it that protruded about a foot and a half. They took their stances and stared one another down.


	2. Chapter 2

Synestra's silver blade glistened in the sun; Versi held her high and close to his chest ready to block one of Kilk's powerful blows. "You ready?" the young meister teased, Versi did not respond so Kilk charged him. A big right hook swung for the significantly shorter assassin Versi being an expert ** star meister used this to his advantage. He ducked under the heavy Pot of Thunder and threw several jabs to his opponents mide section. Kilk stumbled back so Versi jumped and landed a flying kick to the stunned meister knocking him to the ground short of breath.

Versi stepped back unwilling to attack the boy when he was down. Kilk slowly came to his feet a bit shaky but not much worse for wear. "A few lucky blows you wont get another." he lowered his shoulders and charged once more. Versi jumped over Kilk his pant leg being singed from the trail of fire that chased his left hand. He landed and spun of his feet just as Kilk whipped around to face him in a mirror standoff to how the fight began.

As if it were a planed dance they started closing the gap with quick steps crashing in the middle in a flurry of attacks trying to get the upper hand to no avail. They leaped back to try and re-approach the clash. Chests rose and fell with quick breaths and then it started again. This time Versi jumped landing a punch to his opponents face but when he tried to vault over the boy his ankle was grabbed and he was slammed to the ground a cloud of dirt and dust forming around him from the old cobble stones.

Versi finally managed to force his eye lids open the blackness he did not want to leave turned into a beautiful fall day with a crystal blue sky that matched his eyes and a few scattered clouds that where a perfect white. His vision was then filled with Kilk bearing down on him with a menacing glove in a full swing. He threw up his left arm too meet the weapon with his own Synestra took the full blow with nothing more than a small shudder and squeak.

"All of you weapons watch, most of you would not have been able to take a blow like that but she managed too even keep in form" insructed to the class. "and meisters it is a weapons duty to protect you as it is your duty to make them a death instrument they need to be willing to die protecting you and you must not take the hits for your weapon." this was something all pairs knew but was commonly stated as a reminder.

Synestra took the blow well, however Versi's skinny arm did not. They struggled for a few seconds before his arm gave out and the what looked like leather but felt like steel glove came crushing down on his chest knocking out all the air The only thing he could do was roll away. "Hey breathe! You ok!?" her naked body reflected in the gauntlet. He grasped at his chest and clawed for raspy breaths but he nodded to his weapon and she faded. He did not have much time to catch his breath seeing as Kilk once again charged.

Versi side stepped and swung his left arm cutting across the boys chest. The unintended effect of this is his momentum was stopped so he landed a hard right hand to the assassins face sending him flying. He landed on his back but backflips onto his feet skidding 3 feet before stopping.

And in a flash too fast for even the professor to see Versi made his coup dètat; in the silent wind of the seasons air two boys stood, but not for long. Versi had stuck Synestra's long blade into his belly and he soon lay on the ground in a growing pool of blood. "That's match!" Stein raised his left arm.

Medusa was already on her way to Kilk applying pressure to the gaping wound that seeped blood threw her pale fingers. He gave a cough and a stuttered breath and then went silent. The nurse quickly rushed the losing student to her office for care.

As he was taken away Synestra turned back into her human form a sad look etched into her pretty face as she gazed on at the scene of people trying to fix what she had just done. Versi patted the center of her back since he couldn't reach much higher "he'll be fine." He quietly assured her. "I didn't come to the academy to fight my friends." She said keeping her voice even as a tear ran down her cheek. Versi tugged her arm and they started walking back to their apartment


End file.
